The present invention resides in a hydraulic cylinder piston unit with a cylinder having a cylinder inner space limited by a cylinder inner wall and two end walls with a piston guided in the cylinder inner space by a piston rod and an elastically deformable compensating sealing element which is movable relative to the piston and a spring arranged between the compensating sealing element and an adjacent end wall delimiting the cylinder inner space.
DE 10 2013 001 650 A1 discloses such a cylinder piston unit. It comprises a spring-biased compensation piston provided with a seal element.
It is the object of the present invention to simplify the design of such a cylinder-piston unit.